Blaze vs Spyro
Blaze vs Spyro is a Round 1 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group A Match 2! Blaze from Sonic the Hedgehog (nominated by Peep4Life) takes on Spyro from the eponymous series (nominated by Slantheman)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena With Sash Lilac removed from the arena, it was now time to begin the next set of matches. “We’re in for a lively one tonight!” the announcer boomed. On cue, two portals opened up. “Blaze the Cat versus Spyro the Dragon!” he cried, as the crowd cheered and jeered lapping up the contest. (Cue music) “Awesome! A new foe!” Spyro said, eager to commence the battle. He lowered his head, and bore his horns towards Blaze. The cat rolled her eyes. “Oh great, another headstrong fool.” She too took up a combative stance, charging flames around her wrists. HERE WE GO! Blaze chose to attack from distance, summoning pillars of fire before the charging dragon. Spyro was forced to manoeuvre to the left and then sharply to the right… straight into a Homing Attack from Blaze. The cat then slickly tripped the dragon, and then threw forward a column of fire which pressed the dragon into the forcefield. Blaze began charging up again, preparing to cut Spyro down with a Spin Dash, but as she came close the versatile dragon cut her off with Electric Breath. Spyro kept up the pressure, as burns ironically appeared on Blaze’s arms. The dragon then swept with his tail, catching Blaze by the ankle and lifting her into the air. Blaze clawed at the tail, but Spyro stood his ground. He then looked down towards the stadium floor and charged downwards, looking to spike Blaze on her head. “No you don’t!” Blaze said, quickly curling into a ball for Spin Dash and running herself across the ground once they got close. Now Blaze was in control of direction, and she dragged Spyro across the floor. Spyro desperately fired off Electric Breath but it was to no avail. Blaze swerved just before the forcefield, and slammed Spyro against it. Hard. There was a loud and unanimous gasp as the guarding appeared to almost crack, but it turned out it was just Spyro’s body. Blaze then walked methodically towards Spyro, but her lack of urgency allowed Spyro to spring into life! He charged towards Blaze, ramming his horns into Blaze’s abdomen and blasting her away with Ice Breath. Blaze landed awkwardly, but tried to deliver a Homing Attack. Spyro met with another charge, bouncing Blaze high into the air. The dragon took off after her, breathing fire at his adversary, which proved to be a mistake. Blaze redirected the fire, cloaking Spyro in his own doing before spiking the dragon with her heel. She then landed just before the wounded dragon, holding a massive sphere of flames. The fire engulfed Spyro, whose body was rendered nothing but crispy, blacked chunks on the ground. The crowd burst into cheers and applause as the titantron declared Blaze the victor of the battle. But now Blaze had questions: where was she? Who was that dragon? And more importantly, why is she here? DBX! Conclusion "Whoa, fast paced with plenty of offense, just how I like it! These two gave their all in this match and put on a heck of a show, but in the end, cat topples dragon in an incredible display of power! This battle's winner is Blaze!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Duel Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights